Panem Academy (Hunger Games fanfiction)
by RCXC
Summary: Join Katniss Everdeen as she goes to Panem Academy as she faces drama, boy trouble, and of course, school.
**Chapter One**

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_. The song goes in and out of my head as I drifted in out of dreamland.

My alarm went off, but I just wanted to sleep. Nothing could stop me.

"Wake up Katniss!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice.

I opened my eyes and saw my sister Prim sitting on the side of my bed already dressed.  
"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's seven, and it's the first day of school!" Said Prim now pulling the sheets off my body.

Grumbling, I got out of bed, bathed in a fresh tub of water and got dressed in one of the best clothes I had.

Prim came in again as I was packing my school uniform. "I wish I was going to the same school as you. I'm gonna miss you"

I gave my sister a hug. "You say that every year little duck. And, I promise you that I will write to you every day."

Prim smiled. "You say that every year. And I still have the letters from last year. I remember the first few letters you kept saying that you were nervous going to a new school."

"Well, you are twelve, just two more years until you join me at Panem Academy. Besides, mom made an effort to enroll you that elementary school near the academy." I said. "Just let me pack a few more things and I'll be down for breakfast."

When Prim left, I packed my school uniform which was a white shirt with the Capitol logo sewn on the left side, a mahogany cardigan with the Capitol logo, a royal blue tie, a royal blue skirt. And finally, knee high white socks. I as happy that they let us wear our own running shoes as long they are in appropriate school colors.

When I finished packing my school uniform, I grabbed my Communicator Pod and saw a text from one of my friends from school: Johanna Mason.

 **Geez, can't school start in the afternoon? I had barely enough time to dye my hair.**

I rolled my eyes, Johanna always dyes her hair, last year, it was dark brown. I wonder what it'll be this time.

I texted back: **Why did u dye ur hair today? Why not yesterday?**

My Communicator Pod vibrated with a text but it wasn't from Johanna, instead, it was one of my best friends, Peeta Mellark.

 **Yay, school, I'm totally excited. What about u?**

 **I'm not excited but my sister is totally the opposite.**

Just when I finished, Johanna answered back. **I was packing.**

Not wanting to ask why she packed yesterday and not today, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" Asked my mom.

I nodded and served myself a bowl of porridge. "Yeah, I guess."

"How about you?" Asked my mom to Prim who was eating as fast as she can.  
"I can't wait; I hope I get to see Rue. She said she was enrolled."

Rue was one of my sister's friends. Both of them met last year and are completely inseparable.

I finished my porridge and put the dishes. "I'm going to do some more packing," I said.

My mom looked at the clock, "don't be long, we have to be at the train station at eight-fifteen."

I went upstairs and checked my Communicator Pod and saw a few more messages.

 **Hey Catnip, does ur family need a lift to the station?**

My old friend and hunting partner Gale usually gives me and my family a lift to the train station.

I texted back: **Yes, please, see u at eight?**

I scrolled through more messages and saw one from Peeta saying that he lost his uniform tie and another one saying that he found it under his bed.

The last one was from the one girl that has made me popular at school: Glimmer Loughlin

 **Are all of you excited for the first day of school or what?! :D**

I laughed. Glimmer was always positive. Before I replied, someone else answered Glimmer.

 **Can it Glimmer. Some of us are trying to forget that today is the first day of school.**

That was from Clove Stonewell. She may seem cranky, but she is really the life of the party once you get to know her. She has one younger sister named Esther who is in the same year as my sister. Clove hangs out with my friends and me, and is extremely popular and was captain of the fencing team last year. She hated me when I first met her. Then, she disliked me and now she appreciates me. That's probably as far as our friendship will go, but I'm not complaining.

I texted back: **Sorry Glim, not a lot of us likes the first day of school. But I can't wait to see u at the dorms.**

Glimmer answered back with a happy face.

At eight o'clock, I went downstairs to where my mom and Prim were waiting.

I sighed. "Can't wait to get back next summer."

All three of us went outside and were greeted by Gale and Peeta who honked a Peacekeeper's horn.

"Nice having the Capitol let us rent this truck," Gale called.

I laughed and got in the passenger seat next to him. "How did you get this truck?" I asked.

"Had to sell a week's worth of game for it." He said.

In the review mirror, I could almost see my mother frown.

Gale drove to the train station which was a large silver bullet train marked _Panem Academy_ in bold letters on the side.

My mom hugged Prim and me with tears in her eyes and even hugged Gale and Peeta to which they hugged her back.

All four of us went on the train and before we knew it, we were speeding off at 200 miles an hour to the Capitol.

The train will make stops at each District to pick up students to the academy.

The trip to District 11 was only about 20 minutes long and nobody spoke. Both Peeta I was busy playing some game on our Communicator Pods, Gale was stuffing his face at the buffet table and Prim was looking out the window.

Once we arrived at District 11, Prim started to drum her fingers on the windowsill impatiently.

For a while, it was quiet, then, the train compartment opened and Thresh entered, nodding to Prim and I and fist bumping Gale and Peeta. All three are a year ahead of me. They were in their fourth year while I was in my third year.

Again, it was quiet, then the train compartment door opened again and a small little girl who looked like Prim's age walked in. She looked shy but once she saw Prim, she made a little squeal. "Prim!"

Prim jumped up. "Rue!"  
The two girls hugged and both sat down on some couches nearby talking rapidly.

The train kept on going and made stops on the way to each District.

 _Ten, nine, eight,_ I counted in my head waiting until we reached District 7. The train compartment was getting more crowded with people I only recognized from school.

Once we reached District 7, I waited for Johanna to arrive but when all the students from District 7 came aboard which included one of the girls I roomed with last year, her name was Autumn Lockwood and she had hazel colored hair in a braided ponytail. She smiled at me went almost immediately to the District train compartments.

When the train compartment door closed, I started to worry if something happened to Johanna.

The main entrance to the train closed, but not before I heard someone yell "Stop!"

 **Chapter Two**

The train compartment opened and Johanna burst inside. She was panting but she strode confidently and sat in the seat next to me.

"Who the heck is the stupid conductor on this train? I almost missed it."

"Hey Jo," I said, "Nice hair."

Johanna had dyed her hair jet black and had little pink extensions attached.

"Thanks, it took longer than I thought." Said Johanna putting down her luggage.

Gale sat down in a chair next to us with a plate covered with Capitol gourmet food. "Hey Johanna, like the hair." But since his mouth was full, it sounded more like "Hey, Jofanna, like the fair."

I couldn't help but smile, which turned into a laugh when Peeta swooped in behind Gale and took a handful of food off his plate.

Peeta was about to sit in the chair next to me, when Thresh called him over. "Yo, Peeta, let's see who's stronger."

Peeta took off his jacket and cracked his knuckles. "You're on."

Johanna must've seen me stare at Peeta, because she asked, "So, are you two an item now?"

I laughed, "No, we're just friends."

"Damn, I was hoping that you two would start dating during the summer break." Said Johanna.

I rolled my eyes. What a silly thought.

After leaving District 6, we arrived at District 5, but nobody was paying attention because everyone was watching Thresh and Peeta doing _another_ arm wrestling match.

Peeta slammed Thresh's arm on the table and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"How do you do that?" Asked Thresh. "We did three arm wrestling matches and you won two of them!"

Peeta shrugged. "I guess lifting 100 pound sacks of flour really pays off."

"Dude, next time, bring a sack of flour next time." Said Thresh. "I want to try it."

I looked at the students of District 5, most of them I recognized from school except, I noticed a new girl.

The girl had red hair and looked a little bit like a fox, but I didn't get a good look at her because she scurried towards her District train compartment as fast as she could.

After about ten minutes, the train arrived at District 4. I could almost smell the sea water.

The train compartment opened and two of my friends entered. One was a girl named Annie Cresta, she roomed with me last year and along with Glimmer, is known as "Miss Positive".

Annie saw me and ran over to hug me and then hugged Johanna, who reluctantly hugged back.

Behind Annie, was Finnick Odair, he was a champion swimmer and he and Annie were currently dating.

Finnick nodded at us girls and left to join the boys.

"Soo, what's new?" Asked Annie.

Johanna cleared her throat.  
"Oh, you dyed your hair!' Exclaimed Annie.

Johanna smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Black and pink." Said Annie, "good combination."

"I see you and Finnick are still a couple." I said.

Annie nodded. "Yeah, we practically see each other everyday during the summer break. How about you and Peeta?"  
I shook my head. "We're just friends. Nothing more."

"We'll see." Said Annie grinning.

After we left District 3, there were only two more districts to go until we reach the Capitol.

"Do you think that Cato and Clove are a couple now?" Asked Annie.

"They better be," Said Johanna. "Clove was flirting with him so much that she might as well died from flirting."

I was shocked. Clove didn't seem to be the type of girl who would be interested with a guy.

"Wait, Clove _flirted_ with Cato?"

Johanna looked at me. "You didn't notice?"  
I snorted. "Clove avoided me for like six months."

"Well, if Clove _isn't_ dating Cato, I'll probably die with shock." Said Annie.

"Why is it your mission to get everyone to date their crush?" Asked Johanna. "It's sounds weird."

Annie shrugged, "It's not my mission, I just like couples being happy like me and Finnick."

After just mentioning his name, I heard a bunch of boys supporting Finnick, who just challenge Peeta to an arm wrestling match.

The train stopped at the station of District 2, and Annie, Johanna and I looked out the window.  
"Hey, I see Cato!" Exclaimed Annie.

"And there's Esther!" Said Johanna.

"But where's Clove?" Asked Johanna.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Peeta, Gale and Finnick joined us.

"Sweet! Cato is here!" Exclaimed Finnick. "I bet my Trident that he is the only one who could beat Peeta."

Peeta flexed his muscles. "Alright wise guy, if you think Cato could beat me in an arm wrestling match, why don't you bet your trident?"

Finnick snatched up his trident, "I think I will."  
Peeta glared at him and then turned to me. My face grew red and turned around to look outside again.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No, maybe Clove isn't going this year." Said Annie.

I shook my head. "No, she said that she wanted to forget the first day of school. That probably means that she's going."

Esther arrived with one tiny suitcase and a duffel bag and went straight towards Prim and Rue who both squealed with excitement and began their reunion from summer break.

The train started to move. "Oh no, she isn't here," Said Johanna sadly.

"Perhaps she was late like you were?" I suggested.

Johanna scowled. "Shut up."

I turned around and made a little yelp.  
Clove stood behind us with her arms crossed and had a look between confusion and amusement.

"Why the heck are you looking out the window looking for me?"

"Because we're wondering if you missed the train." Said Johanna dryly. "Wait a second."

She turned around and her face lit up. "Clove!"

Clove broke into a grin and hugged Johanna. "So nice to be missed."

"We thought you were with Cato." Said Annie after Clove hugged her and nodded to me.

"I was but I went ahead to get away from _her._ "

Behind us walked a tall girl with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

That was Enobaria Sterling.

Enobaria is part of a mean and popular group called the Squadron. It's formed with mostly students a year ahead than ours. It's lead by Cashmere Worthington who is also Glimmer's stepsister.

Enobaria stared at us and literally growled at us. Her teeth, which were cosmetically made into fangs and lined with gold shone in the sunlight.

"I just wanna send her a knife in the back." Muttered Clove, who was also a champion knife thrower.

She looked at where the boys were crowding around Peeta and Cato who were cracking their knuckles, preparing for the arm wrestling match.

"What's going on there?" Asked Clove.

"The boys are trying to get Cato to beat Peeta in an arm wrestling match. So far, Peeta has beaten everyone." I said.

Clove dumped her four duffel bags onto the seat the was originally _mine_ and went over to join the boys.

Peeta and Cato joined hands and were giving death stares to each other.  
"On three," Said Thresh, "One, two…"

Clove shouldered her way through the crowd of interested students and stood beside Cato.

"Three."

Peeta and Cato started pushing their hardest. Cato has built some muscle since the last time I saw him so I was a little bit worried that Peeta might lose.

"C'mon Cato! Beat him Cato!" Shouted Clove.

Prim and Rue came by beside me and started supporting Peeta, while Esther joined her sister to support Cato. "C'mon, Cato!" She called, "push like a man!"

Finnick leaned over to me and whispered, "Cato better win or my Trident will be stuck with Peeta for a week."

Peeta's arm was dominating Cato's and I decided that I should give Peeta some support. "You're almost there, push harder!"

Clove glared at me, and shouted, "C'mon Cato, where's that muscle? Lemme see you show your muscle!"

Either Clove's cheering did the trick, or Cato got a second wind, because he was now bringing the match back to even again.

Peeta was now sweating like crazy as he fought to dominate Cato again. But it was no use, his hand was falling closer to the table.

Both Clove and I were having a battle of who could give the best support.

"C'mon Cato!"  
"Push back Peeta!"

"Don't show mercy Cato!"

"You can do it Peeta!"

"Oh god!" Exclaimed Peeta as his arm hit the table.

Everyone on Cato's side was cheering and chanting his name.

Finnick was jumping up and down. "Yes! I get to keep my trident!"

I looked out the window and felt the train slowing down. We were at District 1.

 **Chapter Three**

District 1 was like a mini version of the Capitol, large fancy building and people wearing fancy clothing.

But the Capitol had large _and_ tall buildings and their civilians wear crazier clothing than the people of District 1.

The first people on board from District 1 were Cashmere and her brother Gloss. Cashmere was wheeling in two large suitcases and had two large duffel bags on her shoulder while Gloss just carried one large suitcase and duffel bag.

I heard a voice cry, "Oh hurry up Glimmer, I told you not bring all that luggage."  
"Well, don't stand there like an idiot!" I heard Glimmer's voice snap, "help me!"

There was some scuffling about and then a boy entered the compartment carrying three suitcases (two were Glimmer's) and two duffel bags.

The boy dumped the luggage in the middle of the ground and sighed loudly. "Glimmer, either you pack too much in your suitcase or you brought your whole bedroom. What is in the suitcases?"

"The one on the right are my shoes and the one on the left are my jackets." Called Glimmer.

Cato looked at the boy. "Marvel, since when did you become Glimmer's chauffer?"

"Since when Glimmer decided to double her luggage." Muttered Marvel.

Glimmer stumbled into the compartment dropping four suitcases and three duffel bags.

"Oh my god Glimmer," Groaned Clove. "Why did you bring all this luggage?"

Glimmer plopped into an empty seat across from us. "Cashmere said that the most popular girl in school always brings their whole wardrobe to impress her friends. She even swore that she would treat me a little bit nicer."

Clove snorted. "You seriously fell for that?"

"Have you ever seen her fake cry?" Countered Glimmer. "It's so realistic, even I almost started crying seeing her cry."

"Students of Panem Academy, we are arriving at the Capitol, please head towards the Panem Academy Bus when we stop. Students attending Panem Elementary, please prepare for a stop in two minutes." Said an announcement over the loudspeaker.

I packed up my things and met up with Rue, Esther and Prim who were packing their things.

"Bye, Prim, I'll write to you ok?"  
Prim gave me a big bear hug. "And I'll write to you."  
I said my goodbye to Rue and watched as Clove said goodbye to Esther. "You be good okay?" Clove told her sister, "and make sure you win the art contest again."

Esther smiled, "I always do dear sister."

Clove hugged her sister and let her join Prim and Rue who said goodbye to me again and got off the train.

"I think the only time you get emotional is when you have to say goodbye to your sister." Said Johanna.

"That's true." I murmured.

Five minutes later, the train stopped at the Capitol station and I saw crowds of Capitol people trying to get a glimpse of us.

"Every time I see crowds of Capitol people; I feel like a celebrity." Murmured Peeta.

I stepped off the train and got onto the Academy bus. I saw Glimmer struggling with her luggage but Annie came to help her.

When everyone was _finally_ on the bus, we drove away from the station and on our way to the school.

"I can't believe you beat Peeta in the arm wrestling contest." Exclaimed Clove to Cato.

Cato puffed his chest, "I guess all that training paid off."  
"Wow Cato, you have more muscle than the last time I saw you." Complimented Glimmer.

I hear Johanna gasp. "Glimmer never flirts with Cato in front of Clove!" She whispered to me.

I saw Clove smile fade a little but then she said, "You should've seen Cato though, what a come back!"

"Oh great, here come the battle of the complements." Muttered Johanna.

Gale cleared his throat, "Well, uh Clove, did you learn anything new in knife throwing."

That is one thing that can calm Clove down from a possible explosion, ask her about something that she has pride in.

"Oh, I didn't learn anything new, but I did practice and improved my skills." Said Clove opening her jacket and revealed half a dozen of throwing knives on each side of the inside of her jacket. "I am now prepared to protect myself from anything or _anyone_." She glared at Glimmer.

Glimmer must've gotten the message because suddenly became very busy making sure none of her luggage was missing.

The rest of the ride was very quiet. After a while, Finnick broke the silence. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Who is Truth Odair?" Asked Marvel.

Everybody snickered but Finnick scowled. "I meant the _game_ truth _or_ dare."

Peeta shrugged. "I'm up for it. Who else?"

"I'll play," I said.

Johanna shrugged. "What the heck, it's better than looking out the window."

Clove hesitated.

"C'mon Clove, it'll be fun." Said Glimmer.

"Fine, I'll play couple of rounds." Sighed Clove.

"I'll start," Said Cato. "Peeta, truth or dare?

"Uh, truth?"

Cato grinned in a suspicious way. "Do you like Katniss?"

I wasn't surprised by that question. Why do people really want me and Peeta to date? It's dumb.

Peeta looked also uncomfortable. "Um, err, well of course I like Katniss, we're from the same district and I helped her once a long time ago and now we're friends."

Cato looked disappointed. "Okay then, you're turn then."

"Well, Johanna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like in the group?" Asked Peeta.

Johanna looked at her choices. "Well, considering that I have no interest in dating him, I say Gale isn't so annoying."

Gale looked at her. "Thanks, I think."

"Your turn." Said Glimmer to Johanna.

"Hmm, Katniss, truth or dare?"

I didn't want to go for a dare so I went for truth.

"What do _you_ think of Peeta."  
I thought for a moment. "Well, uh, I like him because like he said, he helped me long ago, and uh, we're from the same district. So, we're pretty good friends."

Johanna looked disappointed like Cato was with Peeta.

"Well, Cato, truth or dare."

"Since none of you wimps have done a dare yet, I choose dare."

This time, it was my turn to grin sneakily. "Okay then Cato, but your gonna regret this,"

Cato snorted.

"I dare you to choose one girl here and say why you think they are special. Then, you have to kiss her. It can be on the cheek by the way."

Cato looked at me with mock anger. "Oh, how I hate you."

He looked at the girls. I prayed that he wouldn't pick me.  
Glimmer flipped her hair and kept smiling at him, which I thought it was sick.

Clove became very busy admiring her throwing knives.

"Dude, did find one yet?" Asked Gale.

Cato looked at the girls one more time. "I think I found one."

I looked up from a game on my Communicator Pod, "Who?" I prayed that it wasn't me.

"Well, she is incredibly smart."  
Glimmer looked up.

"And she is very athletic."

Clove stopped admiring her knives.

"But, I don't really like playing favourites. If I _had_ to choose someone, which I have to because I'm playing truth or dare..."

"Dude! Just say her name!" Exclaimed Thresh.

"I say Clove is special because she is someone who has a secret talent that a total stranger may not know until it's too late. Plus, I've never seen a girl throw knives with killer accuracy."

Clove grew red, while Glimmer's lips thinned into the beginnings of a frown.

"Ok Cato," I said, "you know what to do."

Cato leaned over and gave Clove a quick peck on the cheek so fast, you could almost miss it. Clove grew even redder and continued fiddling with her knives.

"We're almost there!" Called Annie. "We're just leaving downtown."

Panem Academy is kind of in the middle of nowhere, the school and the dormitories were built in a great big field about 74 years ago.

It's actually a beautiful school, all the pathways are covered in sand and the entrance to the school property has a large ivy archway with white roses.

The bus was now driving through the woods. Yeah, surprisingly the Capitol has a small forest.

Since it's rare to see such a beautiful forest in a liberal place like the Capitol, everyone paused to look outside to look at the beautiful scenery as if it was its last day on Earth.

After driving through the forest, the bus drove into a dark tunnel made out of overgrown branches. It was dark.

"Does somebody have a light?" Asked Peeta. And, as if the bus had listened, it's lights turned on.

"We should be here in a couple of minutes." Said Finnick checking his Communicator Pod. It's almost two."

After driving through the tunnel, we approached the light and drove out of the dark tunnel.

"Home sweet home." I murmured.

 **Chapter Four**

The bus approached a toll booth. I could see the school beyond the gate, but the driver must show his ID in order to pass.

After the Peacekeeper at the toll booth accepted the bus driver's ID, we were on our way to Panem Academy.

It seemed like hours before approached my home for the next ten months.

I grabbed my suitcase and stood up in front of the bus entrance, breathing in the smell of school air. Which was embarrassing because I was actually holding up the line to get off the bus and Clove coughed impatiently to make me realize that.

I waited until everyone was off the bus (which took a while because of Glimmer's luggage), and all of us headed towards the school.

We were greeted by our vice principal Alma Coin. "Welcome back students, welcome back for another fun year at Panem Academy. You can take your schedule and go to your dormitories."

I took a schedule sheet for third years and read it.

Third Year's First Term Schedule

9:00 – 9:10: Homeroom: Mr. Heavensbee

9:10 – 10:00: Mathematics –

10:00 – 11:00: Science –

11:00 – 11:15: Break

11:15 – 12:00: Gym Class – Coach

12:00 – 1:00: Lunch Break

1:00 – 1:45: Art Class

1:45 – 2:30: History

2:30 – 2:45: Break

2:45 – 3:30: Technical Educational

After reading the school schedule, my friends and I left the school to go to the girl dormitory building to the left of the school.

"I can't wait to see who I'm rooming with this year." Said Glimmer.

"I hope I get better roommates than last year." Grumbled Johanna. "Last year, I was stuck with Enobaria. But at least Clove and that girl from six was there."

We entered the building and was greeted by a woman wearing a totally fake orange wig. "Hello, hello, hello! My name is Effie Trinket and I'll be your house mother for the third years."

I nodded politely. "Hello, my name is Katniss Everdeen and these are my friends."  
"Of course! I remember you all from last year!" Exclaimed Effie. "How are you girls?"  
Annie nodded politely. "We're doing fine."

"I'm not!" Complained Glimmer. "Please Effie, can we get to our rooms? I can't hold on to the luggage any longer."

Effie stared at Glimmer and then all of her luggage. "Oh my goodness Glimmer, why did you bring all this luggage?"

"It's a long story." Said Johanna curtly.

Effie handed out the dormitory schedules. "This is our schedule, if you are looking for your roommate list, go into the recreation room.

Everyone pushed their way into the recreation room, and gathered around a list pinned on the bulletin board.

I got to the list first and read it.

 **Girl Dormitory Roommates**

Room #7 Room #8

Cashmere Worthington Katniss Everdeen:

Enobaria Sterling Glimmer Loughlin

Cecelia Sparkson Clove Stonewell

Seeder Franklin Johanna Mason

Room #9

Annie Cresta

Autumn Lockwood

Finch Coleman

Kayla Stanley

I finished reading the list after I read Annie Cresta's name.

"Well?" Demanded Glimmer. "Who am I rooming with?"

"You, me, Clove and Johanna are rooming together." I said.

Glimmer squealed. "Yay! Roomies!" She hugged Johanna, Clove and I.

It took a while for me to remember that Annie was still waiting. "Who am I rooming with?"

"You're rooming with Autumn Lockwood and someone named Luna Sparkson and Kayla Stanley."

Annie's face lit up. "Wow, ok then."

My new roommates and I went up the stairs to room 8. Where we all had to help Glimmer with her luggage.

When we _finally_ made it up the stairs and found our room, we saw our room for the first time in a year.

Our dorm room was only one room and it had four twin sized beds, one closet, a bathroom and a desk.

I dumped my things onto a bed near the window because I always liked seeing the view and it calms me.

Clove took the bed across from me and Glimmer took the bed closest to the closet.

Since I didn't own a lot of things in District 12, unpacking didn't take me very long. I only brought my bedsheets, a thick blanket, my bow and arrows and a couple of tokens from home.

Once I was finished unpacking, a took a look at the schedule that Effie gave us.

Girls Dormitory Schedule

 **Follow this schedule and you'll have a great day!**

7:00: Get up

7:00 – 8:00: Student's Morning Routine

8:00 – 8:30: Breakfast

8:30 – 9:00: Prepare for school

5:00 – 6:00: Supper

 **8:00 pm: Kitchen Will Be Closed**

8:30: Curfew

9:00 Bedtime

"Glimmer? What are in your suitcases?" Asked Johanna.

I looked up and saw four suitcases opened ajar on the ground. Along with three open duffel bags.

"Oh, the one on the far left is where I keep all my shirts, the one next to that is where I keep my pants, next to that one is where I keep my jackets and hoodies and finally that one is where I store my winter clothing. In the duffel bags, one keeps my makeup, one keeps my curlers, hairbrush shampoos etcetera and the last one holds my personal belongings."

Clove snorted as she was hanging up her knives on a magnetic board she hammered to the wall.

"Ugh, Clove, why do you hang those ugly little beasts on the wall?" Asked Glimmer with disgust.

Clove hung up the last knife and stared at Glimmer with kind of an irritated look on her face. "For your information, they are not 'ugly little beasts', they are precious tools made with shiny silver or steel made into the shape of a blade. And second, you know that I always want to make sure every knife is in my sight."

"What if you have to go to school?" Countered Glimmer.

"I always put them in inside my uniform jacket." Said Clove.

Glimmer scoffed. "That might explain why Effie kept asking you why there were _twelve_ holesinside your jacket."

"Well I fixed that problem." Said Clove, she pulled out her uniform jacket and revealed four little pockets sewed in on each side.

She then pulled out her uniform pants and pointed two sewed in knife sheaths on each side of her pants. "I'm well protected."

"Let's stop arguing and finish unpacking." I said. "I want to go downstairs."

Everyone murmured with agreement as they continued unpacking.

 **Chapter Five**

My friends and I went downstairs to living room and were greeted by Annie and her new roommates.

"Hi guys! What took you so long?" Asked Annie.

"I'll give you this," Said Johanna sarcastically. "Glimmer plus too much luggage. What does that equal?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Autumn, speaking for the first time. "As long that you are down here, we can have some fun."

Just at that moment, Cashmere and Enobaria sashayed down the stairs.

"Hiya little sis, how are you and your playmates?"  
Glimmer clenched her teeth. "We're doing _fine._ What's it to you?"

Cashmere took a step back, looking offended. Well, pretended to be offended. "There is no reason to be rude little sis, I was just being friendly."

Johanna turned to Enobaria. "I do hope you aren't going to bite anyone this year Enobaria. I didn't get my rabies shot."  
Enobaria scowled while Cashmere really did look offended. "Johanna I'm ashamed of you! How dare you call Enobaria an animal!"

Johanna shrugged. "It's true, has she every growled at you before?"

Enobaria bared her teeth. "How dare you?"  
"I rest my case." Muttered Johanna.

Cashmere tugged at Enobaria's arm. "Come on, let's wait until little sis has calmed down."

As the two girls left, Cashmere turned around and smirked to all of us.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can leave with her." I said.

"Me too." Agreed Glimmer.

"C'mon, let's explore the campus." Said Clove, getting up.

All of us girls left the dorms and went outside.

The campus was large, it included the school (obviously), the boy and girl dormitories, a small mall which was about a 10-minute walk from the dormitories, a small café right next to the school, a large lake behind the school and an another small forest for survival classes.

"Let's check out the mall!' Squealed Glimmer.

"We can't" I said, "we need our student credit cards. And we have to wait until tomorrow to get them."

"Besides," Added Clove, "You already brought too much luggage."

I noticed a small café. "Let's go to that place instead."

We entered the building, but we all groaned. "We need a student credit card."

"I'm starving." Complained Johanna.

Sadly, along with an empty stomach, we headed back to the dorms.

"Hey! Where are you girls going?"

Cato, Gale, Peeta, Marvel and Finnick were running towards us.

"Were you trying to avoid us?" Asked Gale when they caught up with us.

I laughed. "No, we were trying to find some way to get food that doesn't involve paying with a student credit card."

Peeta opened a sack who was carrying and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver!" Exclaimed Johanna.

We all sat down on some picnic benches and Peeta broke the loaves in 10 pieces, one for each of us.

"Okay, from now on, I'm gonna call you Bread Boy." Said Johanna. "This tastes like heaven!"

"Do you have a nickname for me?" Asked Annie.

Johanna thought for a moment, "How about Water Girl?"

Annie nodded. "I like that. That means Finn here can be Water Boy, since we are part of the swim team." She stared at Finnick lovingly which made Johanna roll her eyes.

"I want to be called Knife Girl." Said Clove.

Cato nodded. "That sounds like a pretty good name. It really suits you."  
Clove blushed. "Um, thanks."

"Glimmer, you can be known as the Shopaholic." Said Johanna.

Clove laughed. "Yeah, that's totally you Glimmer."

Glimmer scowled. "I prefer my own nickname Glim."

Johanna shrugged, "fine, that means Katniss can keep her nickname we call her: Kat."

"But only I get to call her Catnip." Said Gale with a smile.

"You guys can all me Jo as a nickname." Said Johanna, finishing off her slice of bread.

We ate in silence until Marvel looked at his watch. "Look, it's almost five and we need to start unpacking."

Glimmer stared at him. "You didn't start unpacking?"

Cato shrugged. "None of us did."

"Oh come on, I brought more luggage than all of you and I finished unpacking !" Laughed Glimmer.

"In that case then," Said Cato, "we need to get going. See you girl's tomorrow."

When the guys left, my friends and I went back to our dormitories.

"Clove, you and Cato should totally date." Said Annie. "You two are perfect for each other."

Clove snorted. "We're just best friends, there is no way I'm going to date."

"We saw you blushing when Cato complimented on your nickname." I said nudging her.

Clove didn't speak to us when we went into our dormitories for supper.

Supper was great, a large turkey, along with a large rack of ham, mashed potatoes, large bowls of fruit salad and large pitchers of drinks.

I completely forgot the taste of porridge when I took a bite of the turkey.

"Oh my god, I forgot that the food tasted great here!" I exclaimed.

"I know, even District 1's food isn't even this good!" Said Glimmer.

We all ate and talked until Effie came around and announcing, "We should have desert! How about large desert pastry buffet?"

Everyone cheered as two servants wheeled in a huge buffet table with any kind of desert you could name.

It took a while for me to reach the desert table and when I finally did, I took a handful of everything.

"Man, this is so good!" Said Clove as she helped herself to some jello. "I've never ate this much since the of the school year feast last year!"

I bit into a red velvet cake slice, "I forgot how sweet these deserts can be!"

After we finished desert, we had about two hours before curfew to just hang out.

"Let's make this night a good one," said Clove, "tomorrow is the first day of school and I really don't think I would want to waste tonight dreading tomorrow."  
"How about we can do Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

Glimmer shook her head. "It's not as fun doing it without the boys."

"There is a game that my friends and I play back in District 4." Said Annie.

"What is it?" Asked Johanna.

"Well, it's similar to truth or dare. We write a bunch of topics and put them in a pile. We then write everyone's name a slips of paper and put them in an another pile. Then, someone randomly picks a topic and picks someone's name. We just call it The Game of Truth."

"Let's try it." I said.

We wrote our names on slips of paper and put them in a pile. We then wrote a bunch of topics like: Who is your best friend or If you had to date someone, who would it be.

"Who wants to go first?" Asked Annie.  
"Me!" Exclaimed Glimmer. She closed her eyes and buried her hand into the pile with topics and picked up a slip of paper.

"What is one secret that your parents don't know?"

Glimmer then put her hand into the pile of names and pulled up a slip of paper.  
"Omg, Clove, you have to answer that question."

"Oh that's easy!" Exclaimed Clove, "my mom doesn't know that I throw knives!"

We all stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Everyone who knows you knows that you throw knives."

Clove shrugged. "Well, my mother doesn't exactly pay attention to my talents. She knows that I _have_ knives, but she doesn't know that I can _throw_ them professionally."

"Okay then," I said. "Pick a topic Clove."

Clove dipped her hand into the pile of topics and pulled one out and read it. "Who was your first crush?" Clove then pulled out a name from the name pile. "Okay Katniss, answer that question truthfully."

I sighed. Everyone stared at me eagerly. "Well, first, I want to tell you that it's _not_ Peeta.

Several of my friend's faces fell slightly.

"Well, who is it?" Asked Annie.

I didn't answer for a while. Literally, I think my friends would've died waiting.

I waited a little bit while longer until I said his name:

Gale.

 **Chapter Six**

Everyone stared at me.

"Really?" Asked Annie, "Him?"

I shrugged. "What's wrong with him?  
"Nothing," Said Annie, "I just thought you two were just friends. Like best friends."

I was just about to put my hand into the topic pile again, until Effie's voice boomed over the announcements. "Attention students, attention, it is now eight thirty, time for curfew. All students must head back to their dormitories and prepare for bedtime at nine."

My friends and I packed up our game and gave it to Annie. "Remember that I get to pick the next topic." I said.

We went upstairs to the dormitories, and after saying goodbye to Annie, we went to our room.

Glimmer immediately went to the bathroom and that meant that the rest of us had to use the spare closet to change privately into our sleep clothes.

My sleep clothes aren't very eye catching. I wore a navy blue striped sleep shirt with navy blue pants.

It was almost eight forty-five and Glimmer _still_ wasn't out of the bathroom.

"Glimmer!" Called Johanna, "Whatcha doing in there? Getting ready for the prom?"

Glimmer opened the bathroom door with her hands on her hips, and was wearing weird things in her hair. "For your information, I _am_ getting ready for bed."

Glimmer's sleep clothes were the only better looking ones than ours. She had bright fleece sleep clothes on with pink furry slippers.

"Why does it take like fifteen minutes?" Asked Clove, trying not to smile.

"Well, I have to brush my hair, put it up in rollers, brush my teeth, apply face crème, and remove my makeup." Said Glimmer.

Johanna started snickering. "Are those the rollers in your hair?"

Glimmer scowled. "What's wrong with that?"  
Clove coughed. "Nothing, it just looks a little funny."

I didn't laugh or smile. Since Glimmer and I roomed together last year, I was used to it.

"C'mon," I said, "we have ten minutes until nine, unless you want to prepare for bed in the dark, I suggest we should start getting ready now."

All three of us ran into the bathroom now squabbling and fighting to reach our supplies.

"Hey, move! I need my toothbrush!"  
"Ow! Stop elbowing me!

"Clove, that's _my_ toothbrush!"  
"Can someone pass me my hairbrush?"

Once we got our hands with the bathroom stuff we need, we were in a frenzy to prepare for bed.

Clove was brushing her teeth and tying to her hair in a bun at the same time, Johanna was brushing her hair and getting rid of the mascara off her face at once and I was trying to braid my hair without accidently elbowing Clove or Johanna.

For what it seemed like hours, we all left the bathroom and jumped into bed with two minutes to spare before nine.

Glimmer clicked her tongue at us. "It looked really pitiful seeing you guys preparing for bed." She said. "Actually hilarious."

"Well, have you tried brushing your teeth _and_ tying your hair in a bun? Countered Clove.

Effie ended the argument as her voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Attention students, attention, it's now nine o'clock and the lights will now turn off. Hope you have a fantastic sleep!"

The lights immediately turned off and we were all in the dark.

I turned on my Communicator Pod and so did everyone else. Now, the room was enlightening by the screen light as we texted each other.

You may think: why are you guys texting each other when you guys are in the same room!?

Well last year, I figured that we can still communicate to each other without disturbing others by using our Pods to talk to each other, after my roommates and I got in trouble for being to loud last year.

All of us were texting like crazy for a while, you know, complaining about school and what we're gonna wear, all that stuff.

Glimmer signed off at half past, was dead asleep immediately after she told us.

Johanna lasted until ten and then signed off and went to sleep.

Clove and I aren't the greatest pair to do one on one conversations with, so both of us signed off and planned to go to sleep.

The problem was, I couldn't sleep. My body needs to adjust to the new atmosphere of the location. In other words, my body is still used to be in a room by myself and in District 12. Now I have to share a room and be in a total different location.

It was almost ten thirty and I had to get to sleep, but my body won't let me.

 _Come on Katniss,_ I scolded myself. _You have to get some sleep or you'll have a terrible first day of school tomorrow._

Then, I had an idea. There was one way to go to sleep. I turned to face the window an started singing quietly.

" _Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daises guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place, where I love you."_

I paused, hoping that I would fall asleep, instead, someone spoke. "That's a nice song."

I turned around and saw Clove staring at me. The light shone in her eyes, so that she reminded me of an animal staring at me.

"I didn't think you were still awake." I said.

"I couldn't believe it myself." Agreed Clove, "but just as my eyes were closing, I heard you singing. At first, I was gonna tell you to shut up, but the song, it so beautiful."

I couldn't help but feel surprised. "Really?"

"Honestly, I really did think it was a beautiful." Said Clove.

"There's a second part to the song." I whispered. "Do you want me to sing it?"

In the darkness, Clove seemed to shrug. "Why not? It may be the only way for me to fall asleep."

I smiled.

But before I could start singing, Clove said something else. "Um, can we not mention that had an actual talk with each other to the girls?"  
"Why?" I asked.

"Well, uh, most of the girls know me treating you coldly." Said Clove.

"You always hated me." I put in.

"I did," said Clove, "I did hate you. Ever since you outscored me in the training program with an eleven. I guess I just got jealous."

"But then you started to not hate me." I said.

Clove gave a faint laugh. "Well, I started to you know, tolerate you."

I laughed myself. "I figured."

Clove sighed. "Look, it's almost eleven, we really need to get some sleep."

"I'll sing the rest of the song."

Clove smiled. "Please do."

I took a deep breath, and sang,

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

 _A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

 _Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

 _Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

 _Here is the place, where I love you_

Once I finished, I saw Clove snuggled in her bed, now asleep.

I thought about what Clove said as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 **Chapter Seven**

"Good morning students of Panem Academy! It's now seven o'clock and its time for you to start your morning routine so you can come down to breakfast at eight o'clock!" Effie's voice blared over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, shut up." Moaned Clove as she put a pillow over her head.

"Breakfast is bacon, eggs, pancakes and orange juice! Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock."

The light automatically turned on, blinding us.

Glimmer pulled the covers over her head. "I hate it when they do that." She complained.

I heaved myself out of bed. "C'mon, we have only an hour to get ready."  
"Since when were you so excited to get ready for school?" Grumbled Johanna from her bed.

She was right, normally, I didn't want to get up, but my body seemed to have other ideas.

"Well, since I'm up, I might as well take a shower."

Glimmer popped her head from under the covers. "There is time for me to take one right?"

I turned to look at her. "If you get in time."

I then closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower faucet. The water heated up almost immediately as I hopped in.

When I finished, I got changed into my white shirt and skirt and left the bathroom with my hair up in a turban.

Glimmer was standing by the door in a satin pink furry bathrobe with an armful of shampoos and conditioners.

"Don't take too long." I said eyeing the hair supplies. "It's five minutes until seven thirty and Johanna wants to take a shower after."

"Wait, doesn't Clove need to take one?" Johanna asked.

Clove shook her head, "nah, I don't take a shower everyday. I take one like every other day."

"Same." I said. "I don't need to take one everyday."  
"Hey, I know, how I can take a shower on the days you don't need one?" Suggested Clove.

I nodded. "That'll work with me."

The two of us smiled. The conversation between us the night before came back into my head.

"Ahem," Johanna cleared her throat. "now that you two made a shower schedule, we need to finish getting change and wait for Glimmer to finish her shower."

I put on my mahogany cardigan and my royal blue tie. It was quarter to eight and just when I was worried that Glimmer was taking to long, she opened the bathroom door and looked, well, beautiful. To a boy's point of view, she looked sexy.

Glimmer's beautiful golden blonde hair was evenly curled to perfection and she practically shone in her school uniform.

Johanna broke the silence by exclaiming, "Thank god! Now I can take a shower!" Which ruined Glimmer's glimmering entrance from the bathroom.

I put on my knee high white socks and watched as Clove carefully placed her knives into her cardigan and skirt sewn sheathes.

"I still don't know why you need to carry all _twelve_ knives with you to school." I said. "It's not like you are gonna be mugged or something."

"I told you," said Clove, sounding irritated. "They make me feel safe."

At five minutes till eight, Johanna left the bathroom already dressed and her hair as vibrant as ever.

Together, us four girls strode down the hallway and down the stairs to go to the dining room.

The dining table was set up but no food was on the table.

"Hello girls!" Exclaimed Effie. "Breakfast will be served in a minute!"

We took our seats together at the table just as everyone else came to the dining room.

Annie, Autumn, Kayla, and the new girl from District 5, Finch, I think, joined us.

"Can't wait till breakfast." Said Annie. "It's been a while since I had a hardy Capitol breakfast.

"It's better than porridge." I said. "Back in District 12, that's what we had for breakfast everyday."

Capitol servants brought in pitchers of orange juice and the pancakes. "The bacon and eggs will be here in just a moment." Said the head waiter before he left to go to the kitchen.

I helped myself to a reasonable amount of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"I wish Esther was here to see and eat this food." Said Clove wistfully.

"The food in Panem Elementary isn't bad." I said, "my sister says it pretty good."

"Yeah, but is the food there is fancy as this?" Asked Clove pointed to the bacon and eggs that have been just brought in.

I shrugged. "I don't know; I'll ask Prim when I send her a letter later today."

We ate in silence until eight thirty when Effie told us that we needed to get ready for school before nine.

Glimmer, Johanna Clove and I went back upstairs to our dorms to pack up for school.  
Each student of Panem Academy receives a special Panem Academy backpack with the Capitol logo and our names sewn on.

I put my textbooks, notebooks, pencils and other supplies in my bag and packed my bow and arrows.

"We should be going now if we want some time to hang out before school starts." I said.

"I'm all packed, said Johanna. "Let's go."  
Glimmer zipped up her overstuffed bag while Clove crammed everything messily in her bag and heaved it over her shoulder. "Time to face the world."

Chapter Eight

When us girls arrived at the school, we were greeted by boys who were waiting for us.

"Hey! Who's ready for the first day of school?" Asked Cato.

" _Not_ us!" Us girls exclaimed and we howled with laughter.

Cato eyes landed on Glimmer. "Wow Glimmer, even in your school uniform, you look fantastic."  
Glimmer blushed. "Why thank you Cato. You still look pretty handsome even in your school uniform."  
I saw Clove reach for one of her knives in her belt sheath, but then Johanna grabbed her arm, shaking her head warningly.

"What was it like in your dorms?" Asked Johanna, clearly changing the subject.

Gale laughed. "Dude, you should see our 'House Father', his name is Flavius and he dyes his hair in crazier colours! He might as well become the next Caesar Flickerman!"  
Everyone laughed.

At first, it was quiet then Peeta asked, "so Katniss, you brought your bow and arrows?"  
I nodded.

Peeta smiled. "When the beginning of term Trials come, I hope you shoot straight."

Now it was my turn to blush. But not for long.

"Hey! Finnick!"

Annie ran towards our group with her backpack flying in midair as she ran towards her boyfriend.

As Annie and Finnick greeted each other I checked my watch, almost nine.

"I can't wait to see our new homeroom teacher Mr. Heavensbee." I said.

"You're lucky you get a new homeroom teacher." Said Johanna, "I'm stuck with that kook, Professor Wiress."  
Annie rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Jo, Professor Wiress is a good teacher, weird, but good."

The bell rang, and we all knew what that meant, the beginning of school.


End file.
